<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lams Satisfied Parody by graceonline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315722">Lams Satisfied Parody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceonline/pseuds/graceonline'>graceonline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceonline/pseuds/graceonline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lams Satisfied Parody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Angelica):<br/>
All right, all right, that's what I'm talking about!<br/>
Now, everyone give it up for the best man, John Laurens!</p><p>(John):<br/>
A toast to the groom!<br/>
(To the groom), [to the groom], [(to the groom)]<br/>
(John):<br/>
To the bride!<br/>
(To the bride). [To the bride] [(to the bride)]<br/>
(John):<br/>
From your Best friend<br/>
(Laurens), [Laurens], [(Laurens)]<br/>
(John):<br/>
Who is always by your side<br/>
(By your side, by your side)<br/>
(John):<br/>
To your union<br/>
(To the union!) [To the union]<br/>
(To the revolution!)<br/>
(John):<br/>
And the hope that you provide<br/>
[You provide] (You provide)<br/>
(John):<br/>
May you always (Always)<br/>
Be satisfied</p><p>(Rewind)<br/>
Rewind<br/>
Rewind<br/>
Helpless... Skies... skies...<br/>
Drownin' in 'em... Drowning<br/>
Rewind<br/>
I remember that night I just might (rewind!)<br/>
I remember that night I just might (rewind)<br/>
I remember that night,<br/>
I remember that…</p><p>(John):<br/>
I remember that night, I just might<br/>
Regret that night for the rest of my days<br/>
I remember you a soldier boy<br/>
Tripping over yourself to win their praise<br/>
I remember that dreamlike candlelight</p><p>(John):<br/>
Like a dream that you can't quite place</p><p>(John):<br/>
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time you saw her face<br/>
I have never been the same<br/>
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame<br/>
And when you said "Hi, " I forgot my dang name<br/>
Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame<br/>
This is not a game</p><p>(Alexander):<br/>
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied<br/>
(Angelica):<br/>
I'm sure I don't know what you mean<br/>
You forget yourself<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
You're like me, I'm never satisfied<br/>
(John)(Angelica):<br/>
Is that right?<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
I have never been satisfied<br/>
(Angelica):<br/>
My name is Angelica Schuyler<br/>
Alexander Hamilton<br/>
(Angelica):<br/>
Where's your family from?<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done<br/>
Just you wait, just you wait</p><p>(John):<br/>
So so so...<br/>
So this is what it feels like to match wits<br/>
With someone at your level! what the hell is the catch?<br/>
It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light<br/>
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite<br/>
You see it right?</p><p>(John):<br/>
Their conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything they said in total agreement!<br/>
It was a dream and it was a bit of a dance<br/>
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance.<br/>
He's always been a flirt, but I i gave him a chance<br/>
She asked about his fam'ly, you saw his answer<br/>
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance<br/>
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants<br/>
Handsome, boy does he know it<br/>
Peach fuzz and he can't even grow it</p><p>(John):<br/>
I wanna take him far away from this place<br/>
Then I turn and see his face and he is<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
Helpless<br/>
And I know he is<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
Helpless<br/>
And his eyes are just<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
Helpless<br/>
And I realise<br/>
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time</p><p>(Alexander):<br/>
Where are you taking me?<br/>
(Angelica):<br/>
I'm about to change your life<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
Then by all means, lead the way</p><p>(John):<br/>
Number one!<br/>
I'm a boy in a world in which<br/>
My only job was to marry rich<br/>
I am my father's oldest son which means i am the one<br/>
Who has to keep our social status up<br/>
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in<br/>
New York City is insidious<br/>
And Alexander is a man<br/>
Ha, that doesn't mean I want him any less</p><p>(Eliza):<br/>
Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
Schuyler?<br/>
(Angelica):<br/>
My sister!</p><p>(John):<br/>
Number two!<br/>
He's after her because she’s a Schuyler sister<br/>
That elevates his status, she'd<br/>
Have to be naive to set that aside<br/>
Maybe that is why she introduce him to Eliza<br/>
Now that's his bride<br/>
Nice going John, he was right, you will never be satisfied</p><p>Thank you for all your service<br/>
(Alexander):<br/>
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it<br/>
(Angelica):<br/>
I'll leave you to it!</p><p>(John):<br/>
Number three!<br/>
I know my best friend like I know my own mind<br/>
You will never find anyone as charming or as kind<br/>
If I tell him that I love him he'd be silently resigned<br/>
He'd be mine<br/>
He would say "We’re fine"<br/>
He'd be lying<br/>
But when I fantasise at night, it's Alexander's eyes<br/>
As I romanticise what might have been if I hadn't sized<br/>
Him up so quickly<br/>
At least that dear Eliza's his wife<br/>
At least I keep his eyes in my life</p><p> </p><p>(John):<br/>
To the groom!<br/>
To the groom, to the groom, to the groom<br/>
(John):<br/>
To the bride!<br/>
To the bride<br/>
To the bride (to the bride)<br/>
(John):<br/>
From your best friend<br/>
Laurens, Laurens, Laurens<br/>
(John):<br/>
Who is always by your side<br/>
By your side, by your side<br/>
(John):<br/>
To your union<br/>
To the union!<br/>
To the revolution!<br/>
(John):<br/>
And the hope that you provide<br/>
You provide. You provide<br/>
(John):<br/>
May you always<br/>
Always<br/>
Be satisfied<br/>
Satisfied, (satisfied), satisfied<br/>
(John):<br/>
And I know<br/>
(be satisfied) ((be satisfied)) (be satisfied)<br/>
(John):<br/>
He'll be happy as her side<br/>
(satisfied, satisfied, satisfied)<br/>
(John):<br/>
And I know<br/>
((be satisfied)) (satisfied, satisfied, satisfied)<br/>
(John):<br/>
He will never be satisfied<br/>
I will never be satisfied</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>